Bananas are an Excellent Source of Potassium
by IggysGirl4646
Summary: Pure Satire. This is a Miggy story, harmful to Fang and Dylan. This is way more funny than romantic, but if you really really love Fang maybe don't read. Probably just a one shot, but tell me if you want an epilogue. Please review! I love reviews! Read when it is set inside. Spoilers for Nevermore. R&R!


**Hey guys! Just so you know this is pure Satire. And I don't know why, but I really like Miggy stories right now so this is going to be one. This story is harmful to Fang and Dylan. This will probably be just a one shot unless I write an epilogue. Review and tell me if you want an epilogue or not. Also, to any Divergent fans, tell me in a review if you caught the Divergent reference. It's pretty obvious.**

**This story is set in a world after the doomsday group was defeated, and after Maya died, but nothing happened to Angel. **

**Thanks so much for reading! R&R!**

**IggysGirl4646**

"I HATE YOU!" Max yelled at Fang. They were in a clearing having an argument about something. Max couldn't even remember how it got started. It might have been her mentioning how Fang is acting very PMS-y lately, because he had. Max thought she saw him sneaking in some ice cream too, but she wasn't sure because he spent all of his time with his, 'gang'. Although there wasn't much of them left. Maya was supposedly dead, Kate and Star were traitors (HEHE), so only Holden and Wrench were left. Or was it Ratchet? Max didn't know. She didn't really care either.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Fang yelled back, bringing her back to the present moment.

Max had had enough of Fang. He was just ticking her off. So she flew into a tree leaving Fang standing there. Max met someone in the tree no one expected.

Maya.

You see, the Maya that died was really another clone, so a Maya II or a Max III. Maya was alive, and she agreed with Max that Fang was ticking her off. So she grabbed her executioner's axe and walked into the clearing. She hid her giant axe in her wings. Didn't look to suspicious. Only a little.

Fang saw her and almost started crying like the girly little girl he is. He ran towards her in a manner that would usually be slowed down and put in a movie. But as he was running Maya tripped him. From in the trees they could hear Max yell, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" before Maya stood like an old executioner with her axe. Fang was slightly stunned by the fall. Maya swung the axe, but unfortunately she wasn't as good as the medieval executioners and she missed, hitting him across the shoulder blades. Fang screamed like a little girl. Max giggled. Maya tried again, hitting the right place and beheading Fang.

Max and Maya high-fived. Maya left to do who-knows-what and Max went back to the house. They were staying at Ms. Martinez's house and Max and Maya beheaded Fang in the forest. Max flew back to the house and walked in.

She saw Iggy lounging on the couch, being all awesome and amazing, and she had an epiphany. Bananas are an exellent source of potassium! No wait, that wasn't her epiphany. Her epiphany was that Iggy was actually meant for her! He'd been there the entire time and she never even noticed. Max realized that she wanted to be with Iggy forever and ever and have little winged babies with him.

Max sat on the couch next to Iggy. "Iggy, I have a confession to make. Max II and I just killed Fang. But I also have another confession. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you forever and ever and have your little winged babies," She said, hoping she didn't come across as too stalkerish.

Iggy stares in her direction, then shrugged. "Works for me," He said. He reached over and kissed her. Well, it was more of a makeout session, but still.

Dylan walked in and saw this. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife. He walked back over to the couch. "SO YOU LIKE BLIND GUYS, HUH?" He yells, then promptly stabs himself in the eye. Unfortunately, Dyl Pickle uses a little too much force and the knife goes into his brain. He dies, with blood coming out of his eye. Max and Iggy look at each other. Well, Max looks at Iggy and Iggy looks in Max's direction. They decide they have to get rid of the body before he bleeds all over the floor so they both grab an arm and drag Dyl Pickle into the forest. They come to the clearing and see Ari hunched over Fang in Eraser form,eating him. Max already knew Ari had been remade, and this version of him rebelled against the school and was actually good.

"Hey, Bro." Max says, as her and Iggy drop Dylans body near Fang's. Ari sniffs it, but then wrinkles his nose and pushes him away. Max laughs, and her and Iggy leave Ari to eat Fang in peace, flying off into the sunset.

END

(Tell me if you want another part.)


End file.
